


Dark drabbles - 6k followers celebration

by StarScreamDrabbles (StarScreamLoki)



Series: 6k followers celebration [6]
Category: Bucky Barnes - Fandom, Clint Barton - Fandom, Hawkeye - Fandom, Loki - Fandom, Winter Soldier - Fandom, grandmaster - Fandom
Genre: Dark, Gen, Read the summary please, not able to put them all up here, so many different tags going on here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-09-02 05:29:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20270731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarScreamLoki/pseuds/StarScreamDrabbles
Summary: Warnings/tags/lingo: Not really a happy ending, not a bad ending either, open ending, dark Loki, violence, a gun, implied murder.pairing: Loki x Fem!Reader





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings/tags/lingo: Not really a happy ending, not a bad ending either, open ending, dark Loki, violence, a gun, implied murder.  
pairing: Loki x Fem!Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The events in this are probably not as accurate as in real life, but this is what I’ve gathered from TV, haha.

“You can’t leave. You’re a witness and now you’ve involved,” you exclaimed.

The man with raven black hair and deep, green eyes looked at you mockingly. “I can very much leave if I want that.”

The words sounded threatening and you got the feeling that this one wouldn’t stand down without a struggle. Yet, you still tried; as it was your job to do so and get them to cooperate willingly. “No! No, you can’t! It’s-”

“And who is going to stop me? _ You_?”

“Well, yes. As a law-enforcer I have that right. Now, stay here or I’ll arrest you.”

The man barked a mocking laugh. “You and what army?” he taunted. “It is just you and me, little girl. However, your feeble display of bravery has earned you my attention, therefore I am going to grant you your first request and I shall stay.”

The man took a step towards you, making you feel threatened, and you pulled your gun from your holster, aiming it at his person. “Don’t take another step or I’ll shoot.”

The stranger spread his arms with taunting smile plastered on his face. “Try me, Human, but you shall find it very hard to kill me. And if you are so reckless to do so anyway, I assure you that it shall be your life on the line!”

“Requesting for backup,” you said through the radio on your shoulder and then addressed the man in front of you. “I’m arresting you for threatening an officer on duty. Get on your knees and put-”

Before you could finish your sentence the man was quickly moving towards you and without hesitating you aimed your gun at his leg and loosened a bullet. It should have crippled him on the spot, or at least have slowed him down, but that wasn’t the case and the man advanced on you as if nothing had happened.

Filled with alarm you aimed for his chest before you shot, but the bullet just bounced off his being. You almost couldn’t believe your eyes, and you must have imagined it. Fear struck into your heart and you were able to fire three more rounds before the man was in front of you.

With one quick motion he pushed your hand holding the gun aside and then cold fingers wrapped around your throat.

“Game on,” he said cruelly and a Cheshire-like smile nearly split his face in half.

Panic swiveled inside of you, but you kept a cool expression. You were trained to handle these kind of situations. “Don't do this,” you warned. “Let me go and this won't get any messier when my colleagues arrive.”

“Oh, you mean your little friends you just called?” the man looked serious for a second and clicked his tongue, then that toothy smile was back. “I intervened with the line, they never got your cry for help.”

“You're lying!”

“I might be, as they call me Loki, God of Lies. However, I assure you, in this case I I am not.”

This man must be a psycho, thinking himself a God!

Quickly you made a move and pushed the muzzle of your gun against Loki’s temple. “Let me go!”

The psychotic smile the man gave you sent shivers down your spine. Slowly his hand came up, wrapping his cold fingers around yours, finger on the trigger. “You are already aware that bullets cannot harm me,” he said, and ever so slowly he began to pull the trigger, your hand still on the firearm too.

This man was truly insane! You tried to resist him, but he was stronger. Quickly you squeezed your eyes shut against the mess that this was surely going to make and you heard the gun go off.

Where you had expected blood splatters to land on your face, none of that happened and slowly you peeked out between your lashes. You were met by those penetrating green eyes, the man still very alive and kicking, that psychotic grin still on his face.

A brief glance to the floor showed a mangled bullet and a clip - the gun had fired.

“My turn,” Loki said playful - which only made it sound more ominous - and pushed the gun against the temple of your head. “Five bullets shot, one left.”

Tears sprung into your eyes as you realized what was going to happen. Backup should have arrived by now, but they weren’t here. This man who claimed to be a God - which you started to believe right now - was stronger and wasn’t prone to violence and murder.

He was going to kill you!

Again you squeezed your eyes shut, tears streaming down your face and then the gun clicked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you see with the open ending, the reader might still be very alive. I personally imagine that Loki didn’t kill her and that his playtime had only just begun.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings/tags/lingo: dark, dub-con, dubious consent, sexual content, manipulation, blackmailing, drugs.  
pairing: Loki x Grandmaster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this drabble was requested as dark and/or smutty dub-con, and I initially wanted to write it sololy dub-cun, but it became a little bit of both. It’s what happens quickly with this trash-ship, apparently. XD

“How much does that Lord Brother mean to you?” the Grandmaster asked as he trailed a slender finger over the pulse of Loki’s throat.

Unwillingly Loki shivered, his breath hitching. He mulled over the question without saying anything, the answer even eluding him. He didn’t want Thor to mean anything to him, yet he still did. The problem was that Loki just didn’t know how and on which level he still cared.

He didn’t want to care…

He  _ shouldn’t _ care!

“Well? Hmm?” the Grandmaster prompted. “You see, because I- Scrapper One Four Two found a new contestant yesterday. Yes, a new one. And she is- ah… This one is interesting.”

Loki inched away on the sofa they were seated on, creating some distance between himself and the Grandmaster. “Is that so?” he breathed, keeping a wary eye on the man.

A brief moment of displeasure crossed the Grandmaster’s features before he smiled again. “Ah, well, you see. It’s the first one I’ve had here. And she… This species has a skin made of rubber. And she is a trained warrior. Quite formidable and it would be…  _ interesting _ to see who… How long that Lord of Thunder of yours would hold up against her.”

That made Loki’s stomach turn; the Grandmaster said and did a lot of things, but he never lied. His explanation might have been a little hackled, but Loki knew the man always weighed his words carefully.

Loki swallowed the lump that was still in his throat and with a hoarse voice he asked, “And why are you telling me this?”

Without warning the Grandmaster scooted closer, putting his hand on Loki’s thigh and leaning in so their faces were close. “Well, I'll… I'm going to put his fate in your hands, so to say. We could make an- an  _ arrangement _ .” The man smiled, rubbing Loki’s thigh softly with his thumb.

Loki was very well aware of what type of arrangement the Grandmaster was talking about, and even though he feared the answer, he still asked. “And what if I decline?”

The Grandmaster shrugged. “Nasty accidents always happen in the arena.”

Now Loki truly felt cornered. If he denied the Grandmaster’s advances, Thor would suffer for it, but if he gave in - which he wasn’t sure he wanted, he had been actively avoiding it for days now - then Thor might be safe. Or  _ safer _ , since ‘safe’ wasn’t exactly what Sakaar or the arena was.

It couldn’t all be bad, could it?

The Grandmaster leaned closer to him, erasing that last little bit of space between their faces and spoke against his lips as their noses touched. “I see you have made up your mind.” Then the man’s lips were on his and all Loki could do was answer that kiss as the man’s hand traveled up his thigh towards his groin.

Sooner than Loki had anticipated the Grandmaster pulled away and gave him a smile that sent shivers down Loki’s spine. “Take off your clothes and lie on your back,” came the demand.

Briefly Loki was confused. That was more forward than he was used from the man.

“Now where did I put that…” the Grandmaster murmured as he pushed off the couch and rummaged through some cabinets. When he had found it he triumphantly held up a small flask in the air, the blue sizzling liquid inside evoking for an ominous feeling in Loki’s stomach.

“Off!” the Grandmaster said irritated when he turned and found a still fully clad Godling on his couch.

Quickly Loki obeyed, magicking his leathers away. Nervousness was eating him alive and he could even feel the small pangs of panic hovering nearby. “Wha-” Loki swallowed against the dryness in his throat. “What is that, if I may ask?”

The Grandmaster laughed, climbing back on the couch and settling between his legs. “Oh, this. This is a- Just something to make this more interesting,” he answered as he bent forward to apply the liquid on Loki’s lips, his robes falling open and brushing Loki’s naked skin. “Do we have a deal?”

Then Loki spoke that one word that would seal his fate. “Yes.”

“Good, good!” the Grandmaster nodded. “Now open your mouth.”

The command grated against Loki’s nerves, he hated to get commanded in such a fashion, but he found that he couldn’t disobey. His body had a sudden will of its own and thus he obeyed, his lips parting.

The Grandmaster put the two slick fingers with which he had just applied the liquid in Loki’s mouth, pressing on his tongue. A faint hint of something fruity and sweet prickled his taste buds.

“Well, Lo-lo. Let’s see what we have here, hm?” the Grandmaster purred, his fingers slipping from Loki’s mouth to trail over his chin, his throat, and then farther south…


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings/tags/lingo: Dark, Dark!OFC, hail HYDRA.  
pairing: Bucky x OFC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It would’ve been a little too easy to have the OC as the victim, and it’s always fun to toy with the broken mind of the Winter Soldier/Bucky. Therefore I reversed the roles.

“You brought this all on yourself,” Casey said as she looked at the man sitting on the rotten bench behind the bars.

His form was hunched over, his hands on his knees to keep himself from keeling over. His half-long hair curtained his face, but she could see the sad, grey eyes peering at her from behind the strands.

She didn’t get an answer.

“You truly thought you could just waltz in here, kill everybody and walk out unscatched?”

Still no answer. It had been a rhetorical question.

“Oh, you did,” Casey chuckled. “Well, though luck,  _ Soldat _ . Now you’re ours again.”

The man slanted his eyes downwards, knowing  _ exactly _ in what kind of situation he had gotten himself and knowing there would be no way out. Still he didn’t speak; there was nothing to say.

A little smile formed on the woman’s lips. The previous HYDRA-scientists had trained him well. Even though the Winter Soldier was temporarily free from their grip, he still didn’t speak when not asked as the good and obedient puppy they had trained him to be.

“Do you want to know what is going to happen now?”

Bucky shrugged, just a slight raise and drop of his flesh shoulder.

“Well, I see no harm in telling you because soon you’ll not remember it anyway.”

The man’s eyes slowly traveled back up to look at her, the sadness no less than before, but now she could clearly see a hint of suppressed panic.

He knew.

“Don’t worry. You’ll be put to good use,” Casey said. “After we’ve wiped you and whipped you back into shape, you shall resume your previous duties. You shall bring the new world order, just as you were meant to do.”

The expansion of his chest as he took a deep breath through his nose was the only sign that he had heard her and understood what she had said. Bucky was still suppressing the feeling of panic, probably terror, at the prospect.

The small smile on Casey’s lips turned into a full-blown grin. “Did you truly thought you could just run off with that Captain of yours? Oh!” she exclaimed as Bucky’s head whipped up at the title. “Yes, we’ve got him too. The great Captain America. Disappointing, honestly. We thought he’d be more of a challenge, but alas. He’s ours now, and he’ll be put to work by your side.”

With a growl Bucky flung himself at the bars, fingers curling around the metal. “Don’t you touch him!” he hissed.

“Oh, how delightful. Finally a reaction,” Casey purred with faked happiness. Then her demeanor changed to one of anger and scorn. “Or what, Soldier? What are you going to do?”

She could see the Adam’s apple in his throat move as he swallowed, his eyes narrowing and his lips curling upward to bare his teeth. “I’ll kill you,” he hissed.

The satisfaction Casey felt was immense; the ruthless Winter Soldier wasn’t broken or too far away. The Asset was still there. He had spoken curtly, but clear. No long tirades of how he was going to do it, how much he despised her or HYDRA. Quick and simple, just as he was taught!

With a snap of her fingers four beefy men stepped forward to open the Soldier’s cell, more waiting behind Casey.

Bucky fought them with tooth and nail, even with his numerous wounds slowing him down. He was trained well. Even with the pain he was able to neutralize a great deal of the men, but eventually they worked him to the ground, simply because they had the numbers.

Pinned prostrate to the floor, six men holding him down, Casey entered the cell too.

From the pocket of her lab-coat she pulled a syringe, gently tapping the glass to remove the air bubbles from the liquid.

“I told you that you’ve brought this all on yourself,” she said and stuck the needle in the artery of his throat, pushing the liquid into his bloodstream.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings/tags/lingo: Not really a happy ending, not a bad ending either, open ending, dark Loki, violence, implied major character death.  
pairing: Loki x Clint

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly struggled with this starter and had both Loki and Clint fighting in my head that neither of them would want to say this. I think I kinda fixed this okay…

“You can walk and kill people at the same time. I prefer running, myself, but you can walk and kill people at the same time.”

Both Loki and Clint looked at each other at the strange words. They seemed to fill the air, the crescendo curling around them, threatening to shatter their ear drums. Then it was gone.

A painful silence was left behind. Clint, still dazed from the power of the words, looked left and right, but he couldn’t find the source of the voice. When he looked back at Loki to give him a questioning look, he faltered.

The God as Clint knew, had changed. His eyes fully gone black, not leaving a single speck of white or green. His veins had become an angry black too, a stark contrast to his pristine skin. But that wasn’t the most eerie or terrifying; the dark aura surrounding Loki like tendrils of smoke was what struck fear into Clint’s heart.

“Barton!” Loki exclaimed, his voice not sounding his own, but as if it was mixed with another. Something darker, more evil. It sent shivers down the archer’s spine.

“Little Hawk. You thought you could tame me, tether me in chains and command me.” A spooky, evil laugh fell from Loki’s lips, which, Clint only noticed now, were black too. “Oh, how wrong you were. I do not belong to anyone. I can not be tamed. I am fire and ice. I am changeable as the wind, chaos, disaster, mayhem.” The words coming from Loki’s mouth had built into a crescendo, much like the one they had heard before, and once again it curled around Clint like a poisonous fog. “And you shall never catch me.”

“Yeah, fat change!” Clint grunted as he knocked an arrow to his bow, aiming at the God’s chest. “Now give us back our house-jester or I’ll fucking kill you.”

Another mocking laugh welled deep from within the God. “If you kill me, you kill him. There is no way you can win this, Barton. Surrender, and I might let you live.”

“Maybe another time,” Clint shrugged with a rise and drop of one shoulder and then he loosened his arrow.

Loki didn’t move out of the way and the arrow hit him square in the chest, shattering into a thousand pieces upon impact.

Clint had expected as much and had already drawn, knocked and sent off another arrow, though this one had an explosion in tip. It hit the God, the explosion engulfing him in fire.

When the smoke was blown away by the wind, Loki was still there, though he looked a little worse for the wear. At least this arrow had had an effect and though Clint didn’t like it to harm Loki -  _ that was something new _ \- he fired another explosive arrow.

And another.

And another.

Everything to keep Loki possessed with an unknown evil off balance.

By the time Clint was down to his last arrow, Loki was sitting on his hands and knees, panting heavily. He looked up at the archer from his low position and briefly the green of his irises was back. His posture was that of a beaten man, of someone who knew when a battle could not be won and there was only one way out.

“Finish it,” Loki grated with effort through clenched teeth. “Please!”

Blackness engulfed his eyes again and his posture changed to that of someone who thought they could still win.

Someone in control.

Someone who wouldn’t give up no matter how many bridges they would burn.

An evil possessing the God.

With dread and remorse Clint knocked his last explosive arrow and aimed it at Loki’s head. “I’m sorry,” he whispered and then let it fly.


End file.
